


Of first meetings and a bunch of candies

by banditsolace



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditsolace/pseuds/banditsolace
Summary: Title: Of first meetings and a bunch of candies.Rating: GPairing: Leo/YouSummary: She was beyond mad and frustrated at her Mommy for dragging out her in this cold weather. He was more than happy to be the one to let her smile.Genre: just plain ol' fluff (which I suck at to be very honest)





	Of first meetings and a bunch of candies

                I hate my Mommy today.

 

                I hate her because she forced me to wear this dress I’m currently wearing: it’s so pink with floral patterns and it’s so girly. It’s so everything I don’t want and I don’t like to wear. Mommy said I had to because we have to go somewhere important that I have to wear the dress she bought yesterday. I really don’t want to be a bad girl to my Mom, but I really don’t like it when she forces things on me, especially if it’s about me wearing girly dresses. I would’ve rather worn pants and a warm sweater.

 

                She said many other kids will be there and that I should meet this boy named, uh, what was his name again? Whatever. I’m still mad at Mom so I should be mad at him too. If he is the reason why I’m wearing a dress today, then I’ll be sure not to talk to him and share my candies to him. Even though I’m mad at Mom, I’m sure she’ll pack me loads and loads of candies, that I’m sure.

 

                “Dear? Be down already. We’ll be late.” I heard Mom shout from downstairs. I huffed another grunt before shouting I’m coming! and treaded my way down the stairs.

 

                Like Mommy said, there were really lots and lots of kids here. I should be happy really but I’m still so crossed at her so the moment we got off the car and made our way to meet this other woman my Mom was talking to, I broke her grasp from my hands and said that I will just play with the other kids but I actually ran away and just went to this bench I’m sitting right now. I’m not lost, I know I’m not because I’m eight already and I can still see them afar from here. It’s quiet here but quite cold. I reached for my pockets and sighed as I felt the candies Mom gave me back in the car.

 

                I looked at the kids with envy; I wanted to play with them too. But I have to show my Mom that she can no longer force me into things I don’t want to do. After all, Daddy always tells me that I’m his Daddy’s Big Girl and that I should be able to do things on my own now. I leaned back and sighed another as I popped a candy into my mouth. I felt something poke at my back so I looked back but saw nothing. I climbed the bench and kneeled before holding on the top part of the backrest to see what is on the other side.

 

                I looked down and saw a kid, a boy sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. I hesitantly poked his head but he didn’t budge. I got down off the bench and round my way towards the boy. Seeing him sleeping, it made me more curious so I tried to inch closer him to get a better look of him. I tried to wave my hand in front of his face but he still didn’t move. He must be really sleeping then. I decided to plop down in front of him; I’ll accompany him just in case he wakes up and finds himself lost. At least I’ll be here to help him.

 

                I rubbed my hands because it was getting colder before I shove another candy inside my mouth. I hummed a little because I was getting bored and I played my fingers to keep myself busy.

 

                “What do you think are you doing?” I looked up to the boy and saw him his eyes now open and was glaring at me. I stared blankly and shrugged.

 

                “I’m accompanying you, what does it looks like?” I went back to humming a song my teacher taught me last week. I started to rock my body when I noticed him stretch his body a little. And then he coughed. I guess sleeping here made him catch a cold. I was about to give him a candy when he spoke again.

 

                “Accompanying me?” I stopped humming and rocking my body as I look at him in disbelief. Maybe I shouldn’t have helped him, but Mommy and Daddy said I should help other kids especially when they need help. I reached for a candy and offered it to him. He just looked at my hand. I pushed my hand forward again.

 

                “It’s for you. And I’m accompanying you because you’re lost. And Mommy and Daddy said I should help other kids when they need help. Take the candy; you know I don’t share my candies. But okay I will for you.”

 

                He finally took it and I felt his cold fingers touch my hand. I trembled a little, his hands might be ice cold so I instantly got his hands and rubbed them together with mine.

 

                “You must be really cold being all here by yourself. Even though I’m still crossed with my Mom, I think she’ll be able to find your parents.”

 

                I rubbed and blew at his hands once more before I tried to stand up but he stopped me.

 

                “Say, you’re crossed with your Mom? Why?” I look at him in confusion. I still answered him in the end.

 

               “Well, Mom forced me to wear this dress when I don’t want to wear any girly stuff at all and it’s really so cold today. And then she also said we were going somewhere where there are many kids. But then when we got here I was still so angry at her so instead of playing with the other kids I just ran away and then I saw this bench. And then I thought something poked my back and then when I looked down I saw you sleeping.”

 

                I saw him smile a little before nodding his head and let go of my hand and then he leaned back.

 

                “Well, you look cute in that dress.” He said as he put the candy I gave him awhile ago. I felt my cheeks burn a little. I looked down and saw him reached for his pocket. A candy-like appeared wrapped in his fingers.

 

                “This is better than candies. It’s called chocolate. I don’t usually share mine too, but this one is for you.”

 

                He got my hand and placed the thing called chocolate in my hand.

 

                “Eat it. Trust me it’s better.” I was hesitant because I never had it before, this thing he called chocolate. I felt my cheeks grew hot again because I was shy to tell him that. He got it again from me.

 

                “Right, I should unwrap it for you. Here, c’mon eat it. Trust me.”

 

                I took the chocolate again from him, and saw there was a brown-looking thing inside the wrapped. I hesitantly brought it near to my mouth and closed my eyes and took a small bite. I worriedly tried to taste it. Finally, I smiled at him.

 

                “See I told you. Come on. Eat more.” He smiled and I nodded happily at him before taking a big bite. This chocolate is really delicious, I should ask for this too aside from my candies. I ate more of the chocolate and then finished it. He took the wrapper from me and stood up, dusting himself. I was confused. He held his hand in front of me.

 

                “Come, they must be looking for you now.” I grabbed his hand and he helped me stand up. I dusted myself too before he started to walk, tugging me. We were walking until I finally noticed we were back at the place where there many kids again.

 

                “Oh my gosh dear! We’ve been looking for you.” I heard my Mom cry as she approach me. I was really confused at what’s happening around me. I searched around to find him and saw him talking to the woman Mom was talking to awhile ago. My mom tugged me as we walked towards them.

 

                “Oh my dear Taekwoon. Thank you for finding her.” My Mom said to him as she hugged him. He, Taekwoon, smiled at my Mom then at me.

 

                “So Ana dear, you met him by yourself. He’s Jung Taekwoon, the boy I’m talking about that you should meet.”

 

✵

 

                He snuggled his head closer, happy from the warmth he’s getting from her lap and arms; he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. He exhaled in content. It was cold, but neither of them minded. She pushed away his fringe that was covering most of his forehead. She preferred him without it, she thought.

 

                “It’s funny right?” She stared at his big hand encasing hers; their fingers intertwined. Her other hand traveled freely and playfully across his face.

 

                “Hm?” He opened one of his eyes to peek at her before opening them fully as he saw her looking at him straight, a genuine smile flashed at him.

 

               She shrugged and started to look away, admiring the cool breeze amidst the sun shining brightly on the autumn sky. She smiled at herself before she quickly looked down at him before she shrugged again, almost nonchalantly.

 

                “What is?” He tried to probe her. He reached out his right hand to her chin while his left still holding hers in his chest, asking her to look down his way which she fortunately did. Even with the sunlight against her, he saw her eyes and he searched it. He caressed her face to let her go on with what she ever intended to say.

 

                She reached to hold his hand that was on her face as well and closed her eyes and smiled. “Well, that years ago we met here, right here on the same spot.”

 

                He let out a sigh of relief before he cackled a bit. He was still astounded howhis girlfriend could be the cutest. And not that he complains really. She threw him a questioning look before a blush grazed her cheeks. She tried to look away but his hand stopped her.

 

He released her face to gesture with his fingers for her to come closer to his face. “I love you.” He said before he held her face again and captured her lips with his.


End file.
